Death's heir
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: Junpei and Minako were wandering around in Tartus and Junpei was spoken to by another persona that will shift his life completely...M for lemon because lemons are the best!


(Please enjoy...)

Minako and Junpei were hanging around Tartus , helping Junpei get stronger with Tristamegis. Plus they were just hanging out because just hanging out since of the lost of Chidori. "Hey there's a golden shadow over lets get it so when get me a new sword Mina-tan." Junpei charged for while Minako followed closely and slashed it with her Naginata but the missed it and they followed it only to be caught by a different kind of shadow…None they had encountered. "Fuuka! Hey Analyize this thing for me." Minako said… There was no answer.."Fuuka! " Minako asked as she summoned Thor and use Zioydne and Junpei shoved her out of the way, taking an red beam for her. "Minako go get the others!" He shout as he laid there coughing and gagging, his mind going fuzzy and blank. (I'm sorry..Chidori…I couldn't let her die..Not her..) He smiled painfully as he gave into the sleeping sensation.

"Junpei…You need Minako …She'll help you get over your pain over the woman you loved…Listen to me…She your one…the one who'll take you to a better life…" A woman in white with long silvery hair smiled at Junpei. "Who…Are you?" He asked. "I'm Meada's sister Circe…My current state, the one who I am hasn't summoned yet because she isn't ready, she barely getting along with the others in Inaba and contently , she is chidori's sister as well. But that is aside from the point. You shall take Minako tonight and you shall fall in love and give her death's heir. It must be you because you are the one she feels emotionaly safe with. If you don't then when your battle with Nyx comes up, she will cease from existence complelty." Circe said as she put a affection hand on Junpei's cheek. "But Mina-Tan.. She'll refuse me and not metion not she'll jump the gun that quickly. I mean-" Junpei was cut off until Circe held something silver out to him.

"Give this to her, She'll reveal her true feelings for you and you will be blessed with memorial night. And when she gives birth you must take the child to Inaba to assit the tragical matter of Inaba…A horrible fate awaits this world unless you take course. Heed my Words. I will Be watching you Iori. Do accolade this and confess to Minako." Circe's red eyes focused on him. "Al..all right." He said quietly. "You mean..Like sleep with her?" Junpei asked again. Circe nodded gravely. "Give her the locket…She soften up. That used to belong to her mother If you open it you can see her parents." She said as she dismissed him.

"Hey your finally awake!" Minako's voice sounded relived as she adjusted his covers. "You brought me to my! I am so sorry it's a mess!" Junpei tried to get up but something fell out of his dress shirt and on to his bed. Minako saw it and gasped. She snatched it quickly and looked at it as tears weld up in her eyes. "Where did you get this Junpei? How Did you get this.?" She cried hystaricly and grabbed his dress shirt. "I found it a pawn-shop and grabbed it…I dunno.." He said quickly. He watched her open it and she was silently looking the picture in the locket. She looked at him and practily jumped on Junpei and pressed her lips against his.

He was shocked granted, but he kissed her back with as much hidden passion, his hand lacing themselves into her silky burnette hair , her soft hands crept to touch his hands as they kissed each other. (A child? I have to give her a child before she fights Nyx…. Will Nyx be in the child?) he wondered as they began undressing each other. "H-Hey.." He stopped the breath taking kiss and looked at her. "You don't have to do that." He said as she stroked her lovely face., losing his gaze in those bright lonely red eyes. "Junpei. I loved you for a quite a while, I am pretty sure I want this." She returned the look with a boldness he never known. "Please Junpei, I know I can't take Chidori's place. I know I can't connect with you like she can…I tried to find other ways of preventing the hurt….So I understand if you can't accept me as-" He broke her off by given her a hard kiss against those soft, plump lips, enjoying her taste. She kissed him back as she felt him lay her on his bed and they shed their clothes as quickly as possible removing the one thing that kept them from becoming one. He showered her neck with kisses when unbuttoned her school blouse, revealing her lacey white bra. He flushed as he stuideid them , they were much bigger underneath all the layers she wore. He pulled it off and tossed somewhere in his room and he kissed her breasts, while his hands rubbed her sides. She moan and writhered with pleasure which caused Junpei to grind his hips.

She pushed him up while she wiggled out of her skirt and panties only stayed the stockings. She unbutton his clothes as quickly as possible she noticed his lean slightly muscalr figure and dragged her fingers down , tracing them. Then she palces small butterfly kisses along his torso and he moaned as she began unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Her heated gave meeting his painfully clothed member. He shuddered as she ran her knuckle along his engourged length. "Explains why your so perverted and mad at me before we came to the descian of me being leader." She whispered as she pulled "Him" out and kissed the top lightly. "Ah!" He gapsed as she took as far as she could and sucked at him lightly. "Mina…Your so..Goooodddd, that feels great~" he moaned as his hand found away to her hair and entangled them selfs with in. She grinned to her self and went alittle bolder and sucked harder, lapping at the pre-cum. "Mina…I'm going…Shitt. Minako!" He pulled her head closer, forcing her to drink his essence. He panted heavily and looked at her as he panted. "Don't do that again." She glared at him, but then smiled as he placed her on to her bed and he removed his boxers and hovered over her beautiful body.

"Is this…Your first time too?" Minako asked Junpei as he readyied himself. "Yeah…I am going to say this Minako….When this is all over….We're going to get married…Ok? I can think of anyelse I'd rather be to spend my life with. I love you Minako…" He said as he pressed himself to her entrance. "I love you too, and I can't wait for our wedding Junpei." She smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Here it goes." He pushed him slef in one harsh thrust, groaning in pleasure while Minako's face twisted in agony and tears slighty leaked from her eyes. "Junpei..it hurts." She cried slowly as he thrusted trying not to hurt her. "I'm sorry, I'll slow down…" His face twisted in pleasure as her walls clamped down hopelessly as he made love to her. "Junpei…go faster…." She begged. He grunted and began to pound sensesly into her petite frame. "Your tight…so warm Minako." He sat up with her still sheathed into her womb and bounced her up down.

Minako cried in pleasure once he hit a certain spot, which cause her tighten and he groaned as he pulled her hair back slightly, burying his mouth on her neck and kissed it viscously, leaving no skin untouched as he pounded in into her sweet , tight and warm flower. "Junpei…I..Ah..Junpei! I feell. Ahhhh!" She latched on to his shoulders and tighen herself onto him. Triggering his own release filling her with his hot seed.

"Junpei so warm…"She purred as they had another chaste kiss. "Thank you…Junpei. That makes me happy. Lets…Get married." She breathed as she laid next to him, falling asleep. "Yeah…" (A kid…Why did I agree to this? Not that I regret being with such a cutie..but I am worried about what will happen….Well Shit happens I guess. So I'll bask in this happiness I have been given…Thank you Circe.) Junpei thought as he wrapped his arm around her naked wait and pulled her closer to him and they rested and regained their energy.


End file.
